We Are ONE!
by xxmstxx
Summary: "Aku tidak melihatmu. Hanya saja wajah kalian semua membuatku mual."; "-Kau mau aku bunuh ya, Kyung!" ; Aku ingat saat.../EXO fanfiction/12 members!/


Title : We Are One!

Cast : All of EXO members

Warning : Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD, Cerita tidak sesuai judul. _Nah?_

Para cast bukan milik author tapi milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka.

Cuap- cuap : Yosh! Aku balik lagi –_siapa?- _haha. Aku balik membawa 1 fanfic baru –_aku tau masih ada beberapa fanfic yang belum selesai. Dan malah bawa fanfic baru ._.- _Hm. Oke aku bakal usaha untuk selesain 2 –_kayaknya /plak/-_ fanfic lagi. Oh. Dan fanfic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman asliku. Yeah, beberapa cerita dibawah ini ada yang merupakan cerita masa kecilku –_yang aku umbar xD-. _Plus cerita ini ngambil keadaan sebelum UN. Hoho. Plus /banyak plusnya haha/ ini cerita yang udah lama banget tersimpan di laptop. Buatnya sebelum Kris memutuskan keluar dari EXO. Jadi disini masih ber-12. Okay terlalu banyak cuap-cuap. Cukup sampai sini. Dan,

**Let's Start**

**Ydwi Present**

**We are ONE!**

**...**

Waktu ujian kelulusan sudah di depan mata. Semua pihak sekolah tengah sibuk-sibuknya membantu para siswa-siswi yang akan mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah itu. Semua sama-sama berjuang. Jam belajar ditambah dan jam bermain berkurang (._.). Siswa-siswi kelas 3 mulai memenuhi perpustakaan tidak terkecuali 12 _namja_ yang sangat dielu-elukan oleh sekolah itu.

"_Hffttt..._"

Luhan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Sudah hampir 4 jam mereka ber-10 tetap diam dan memandang fokus pada soal-soal ataupun buku-buku tebal yang ada di meja besar itu. Mata Luhan memperhatikan satu-satu 10 sahabat seperjuangannya.

Baekhyun dan Yixing berbagi _headset_. Kris yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tao. Terlihat sekali _leader_ mereka itu sangat lelah. Selain menjadi 'ketua geng' mereka, Kris merangkap menjadi 'jasa pengantar' guru-guru di sekolah ini. Kalau ada berita terbaru pastilah Kris yang akan dipanggil dan disuruh untuk menyebarkannya pada teman-teman seangkatannya. Terdengar berat?

Ada Chanyeol yang menggigit pensil ketik miliknya. Sesekali terlihat Chanyeol bertanya pada Xiumin untuk mengajarkannya pelajaran Fisika yang membuat otaknya terbakar. 'Berapa lama waktu yang di butuhkan bola tersebut untuk menyentuh tanah?' _Hell_. Soal macam apa itu?

Pandangan Luhan beralih ke arah Kai yang masih menghitung di sebuah kertas kecil. Soal ekonomi itu cukup membuat kening Kai berkerut seperti seorang bapak yang memikirkan keuangan keluarganya _–__Abaikan-_ . Kyungsoo dengan mata besarnya mulai mengintrupsi peta –_yang berukuran sedang-_ di depannya dan berusaha menghafalkan satu persatu nama benua beserta negara yang ada di dalamnya.

Luhan menghela nafas lagi, terakhir manik coklatnya melihat _namja _di sebelahnya. Seorang _namja _yang lahir tak lama setelah dirinya, Sehun. Yang masih terdiam dan memasang _poker face_ andalannya. Manik setajam elang itu bolak-balik melihat antara buku catatan Kimia dan soal yang ada di hadapannya.

*Kalau kalian mau tahu bagaimana pembagian kelas mereke ber-12 :

Kris, Tao, ChanYeol dan XiuMin : Kelas XII IPA 2

BaekHyun, Yixing, Kai dan KyungSoo : Kelas XII IPS 1

Luhan dan Jongdae : Kelas XII IPS 2

SeHun dan SuHo : Kelas XII IPA 3

_Brukk_

Semua mata tetap fokus pada buku maupun soal yang sudah secara tidak resmi menjadi 'pacar' mereka. Luhan melihat Jongdae aka Chen yang menaruh satu atau dua buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Han, jangan melihatku seperti itu," Intrupsi Chen sambil membuka buku yang membahas tentang sejarah Korea itu.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya, "Aku tidak melihatmu. Hanya saja wajah kalian semua membuatku mual." Balas Luhan.

Setelah mengatakan itu semua mata yang tadinya fokus dan tidak bergeming mulai melihat Luhan dengan pandangan _'apa-maksudmu-barusan-rusa?'_. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil sambil melanjutkan mengerjakan soal akuntansi miliknya yang sempat terbengkalai.

"Ya! LuHan cepat katakan maksudmu barusan?!" amuk Xiumin tidak terima dengan kata-kata Luhan barusan.

"Aku hanya merasa mual melihat wajah serius kalian. Aku tidak menyangka siswa bengal seperti kalian bisa memasang wajah serius seperti itu," jawab Luhan yang sudah siap disambit Yixing dengan buku tebal yang ada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Tuan Lu?" tanya Chen dengan nada sarkartis. Luhan mendelik pada Chen yang tentu saja dihiraukan oleh pemilik nama lengkap Kim JongDae itu.

"Kalian sadar tidak? Kalau kita pasti akan merindukan kejadian seperti ini," lirih Kyungsoo yang menatap satu-satu wajah sahabat seperjuangnya, 10 orang yang selalu ada hampir 17 tahun hidupnya.

"Kris yang mesum, pendiam dan bengal tapi selalu memikirkan kepentingan kita daripada kepentingannya sendiri, Tao yang berwajah sangar tapi sangat sensitif, cerewet dan selalu melindungi kita, Sehun dengan _poker face_nya dan sifat manjanya tapi sering menjadi tempat kita curhat, Kai yang 'hitam',"

"...Sooie apa maksud perkataanmu itu?!" dengus Kai tidak terima dengan penuturan Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kai yang 'eksotis', terlihat berkarisma tapi ternyata manjanya 11-12 dengan SeHun dan juga sedikit **autis**, Chen yang berjidat lebar dan terkadang menjengkelkan tapi _care_ banget sama kita semua, Xiumin dengan pipi tembamnya yang selalu memberi kita nasihat dan bersikap dewasa,"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Tanpa terasa saat dia mengatakannya, Kyungsoo semakin sadar bahwa mereka ber-11 akan berpisah setelah ini. Kai yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo memeluk _hyeong_ kesayangannya itu dari samping.

"...ChanYeol dengan suara _bass_-nya yang selalu menganggu kita tetapi diam-diam sangat peduli dengan kita, dia adalah orang pertama yang **pasti tahu **kalau kita ada masalah, Yixing yang mempunyai daya tampung yang sangat sedikit untuk mengingat sesuatu, pendiam tapi setia kawan dan selalu membuat kita terhanyut dengan lagu-lagu ciptaannya walaupun itu hanya instrumen,"

Kyungsoo kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Air matanya mulai menetas tapi senyuman tetap terpapar di wajahnya.

"...KyungSoo?" bisik Kai melihat Kyungsoo mulai menitikkan air matanya. Terdengar suara tangis yang mendominan di ruangan yang sangat sepi itu, Tao. Semua pandangan melihat Tao yang sudah menangis. Sudah dituturkan bahwa Tao mempunyai hati yang sangat sensitif.

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya yang lagi-lagi terputus.

"...Ada BaekHyun yang super-duper cerewet dan kalimat andalannya –_Ggapsong_\- tapi Baekhyun lah orang pertama yang akan mengubah _mood_ buruk kita, Ada Luhan, rusa 'peliharaan' kita-"

"-Kau mau aku bunuh ya, Kyung?!" cerca Luhan tidak terima disebut sebagai peliharaan mereka. 10 orang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Luhan yang hanya memasang wajah jengkelnya.

"_Mian_, Lu, aku akan mengubahnya..." Kyungsoo mencoba mengehentikan tawanya.

"Ada Luhan yang maniak rubik dan manja tapi setia kawan dan terkadang memberi kita nasihat yang ada di luar karakternya sehari-hari..."

"...Dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat polos, setiap melakukan kesalahan langsung memasang _palm face_ andalannya, dan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua perkara di dalam persahabatan kita, kubu yang paling netral bila kita berkelahi dan selalu memasak untuk kita dan membuat kita tertawa tanpa sadar..." Ucap Luhan lirih.

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan KyungSoo dan LuHan barusan. Itu seperti kata-kata perpisahan. Semua terhanyut dalam kenangan-kenangan yang sudah mereka jalani selama hampir 17 tahun usia mereka. Mereka semua sudah saling mengenal dari mereka lahir. Dari mereka hanya bisa menangis sampai sekarang tumbuh menjadi 12 _namja_(Laki-laki) yang siap untuk menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan.

Semua mengalir begitu saja. Persahabatan yang sering mengalami cekcok tapi sangat hangat. Mereka sadar tidak ada persahabatan yang akan putus. Tapi mereka juga sadar, setelah acara kelulusan diadakan. Itulah hari terakhir mereka akan menjadi 'utuh'. Mereka mempunyai tujuan dan komitmen yang berbeda untuk dicapai dan dijalani.

SeHun dan ChanYeol yang memutuskan akan pergi ke negeri sakura –_Jepang_\- untuk kuliah Kedokteran, Kris yang akan kembali ke Kanada dan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana dan mengambil jurusan Hukum, Tao yang kembali ke Qiangdao dan mengambil jurusan tata busana untuk mencapai cita-citanya menjadi _designer_ terkenal.

XiuMin akan pergi ke New York untuk mengambil jurusan Barista, LuHan akan kembali ke kampung halamannya –_Beijing- _untuk mengambil jurusan Psikologi; cita-citanya sejak SMP, Kai akan pergi ke negeri paman Sam –_USA-_ untuk memperlancar kemampuan _dance_-nya.

YiXing yang akan pergi Inggris untuk memperkuat kemampuan seni miliknya dan berusaha untuk menjadi pecipta lagu terkenal; keinginannya sejak pertama kali memegang gitar. KyungSoo yang akan pergi ke Belanda untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya dan mengambil jurusan tata boga –_cita-citanya semenjak SD adalah menjadi pencipta makanan baru dan chef terkenal-_.

Mungkin dari semuanya hanya JongDae aka Chen yang tetap menetap di Seoul dan mengambil jurusan _Arts and Theater_ di kampus khusus seni. Bukannya dia tidak ingin pergi seperti sahabat-sahabatnya. Masalah Ekonomi? Bersyukur mereka semua terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat mampu. Alasannya hanya Chen malas untuk beradaptasi. Toh, di Korea sendiri jurusan Seni sudah bagus.

Semuanya masih diam. Tanpa sadar seorang _namja_ berjalan mendekat pada mereka. Wajah bak malaikat itu terengut saat melihat wajah ke-11 sahabatnya itu sangat muram.

"_YA! Museum ilisseo_?! (Hei! Ada apa?!)" teriak _namja_ yang baru saja datang. Kim JoonMyeon atau SuHo menggerbak meja besar itu untuk menyadarkan ke-11 orang yang menurutnya saat ini memasang wajah bagai tersambar petir.

SuHo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tujuannya kesini untuk belajar bukannya melihat wajah-wajah putus asa seperti di hadapannya sekarang. Dia tahu dia sudah terlambat hampir 5 jam. Tapi dia punya alasan akan hal itu. Sebagai mantan ketua osis dia harus menghadiri rapat yang membahas tentang acara _prom night_ angkatannya.

"_Mwo haneungeo eyo_? (Apa yang kalian lakukan?)" tanya Suho yang harus sabar melihat ekspresi di depannya.

"...Ada SuHo yang garing dan selalu mem-_bully_ kita semua tidak terkecuali Kris tapi selalu memperhatikan kita dari pada dirinya sendiri, selalu membuat kita senang dengan mentraktir kita semua. Sosok ketua kedua yang dewasa." Ucap Kai lalu melihat Suho yang memasang wajah cengo plus bingung.

11 mata itu memandang SuHo dengan penuh arti. SuHo baru sadar bahwa mereka semua menangis. Walaupun tidak sampai sesengkukan seperti Tao. SuHo menghela nafas lalu menarik kursi di sebelah JongDae. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

Yah, SuHo sendiri akan pergi ke Kanada –_hanya saja berbeda kota dengan Kris-_ untuk melanjutkan studinya, dia ingin mengambil jurusan Manajemen-Ekonomi. Lintas jurusan memang. Tapi itu adalah keinginan SuHo selama ini. Dia masuk IPA juga hanya ingin membahagiakan orangtuanya. Dari awal dia sudah bersikukuh dengan jurusan kuliah yang dia inginkan. Orangtua SuHo memang sempat menolak. Tapi dengan bantuan ke-11 sahabatnya, SuHo dapat bernafas lega dan mendapat restu dari kedua orangtuanya.

"_Guys_," Panggil SuHo membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"...Aku tahu setelah acara kelulusan nanti kita akan berpisah. Kita semua akan menyebar untuk mencapai cita-cita kita. Terdengar sedih memang...apalagi kita sudah bersama hampir seumur hidup kita. Kalau kita bisa men-_flashback_ semuanya sekarang. Kita pasti akan ingat bagaimana kita dulu bermain bersama,"

SuHo tersenyum tipis, "Perkelahian pertama kita, sifat kita yang kekanakan. Semuanya yang sudah kita lalui bersama-sama. Suka maupun duka. Kita selalu ada untuk setiap individu. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku bersalaman dengan Chen,"

"Aku ingat saat aku pertama kali mengenal Bubble Tea dari LuHan," Lanjut SeHun yang mengerti mengapa SuHo mengehentikan kalimatnya dan melihat dirinya.

"Aku ingat saat aku bernyanyi untuk pertama kalinya di perpisahan SD bersama BaekHyun," Kata ChanYeol dengan senyum merekah.

"Aku ingat saat tidak sengaja mengotori boneka Panda kesayangan Tao dan membuat Tao menangis," cerita Kris dengan penuh semangat.

_Aku ingat saat..._

"Saat Kai mengajariku menari tapi berakhir dengan kakiku yang terkilir saat umur kami 7 tahun," –KyungSoo

"Saat SuHo dengan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa bentuk wajahku seperti TV," –Chen

"Saat KyungSoo menendang kakiku karena aku sering menganggunya," –Kai

"Saat SeHun sering mengajakku ke kedai Bubble Tea dan sempat membuatku muak dengan rasanya, " –LuHan

"Saat XiuMin memukul kepalaku karena aku membuat Tao menangis," –BaekHyun

"Saat BaekHyun membentakku dengan suara cemprengnya yang menggelegar karena aku memukul kepalanya," –XiuMin

"Saat kita sering bermain boneka bersama. _Shit_, aku merasa seperti seorang _yeoja_ (perempuan) saat mengingatnya," ungkap Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Setelah pulang sekolah kita selalu bernyanyi lagu kebangsaan Dora The Explorer dan suara _bass_ milik Kris dan ChanYeol lah yang mendominan," Cerita BaekHyun saat mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan seperti itu.

"Dengan bodohnya ChanYeol menaruh boneka milik kita semua ke kulkas dan dengan polosnya dia mengatakan, 'Di luar sangat panas jadi aku memasukkan boneka kita ke kulkas agar dingin.' Dan berakhir dengan omelan _eomma_(Ibu) ChanYeol pada kita semua," XiuMin mengingatkan.

"Dan bagaimana dengan kejadian kita menganggap asap-asap pembersih nyamuk sebagai surga," celetuk Chen yang membuat mereka tertawa.

"Kesan naik sepeda pertama kali dan berhadiah luka-luka kecil saat dengan nekatnya kita mencoba turunan di dekat rumah kita," kata YiXing.

"Saat pertama kali melihat Kris menangis karena terkunci di kamar mandi sekolah saat acara kemping," Tao melihat Kris yang sudah menghela nafas kesal.

SuHo hanya diam dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya –_seperti posisi berdoa_-. Senyumannya tidak luntur sejak dia mendengar cerita-cerita konyol, menyedihkan dan bodoh dari masa-masa kejayaan mereka dahulu.

"_Ehemmm,_" Intrupsi SuHo membuat mereka terdiam dan menatap SuHo dengan senyuman yang akhirnya bertengger di wajah mereka.

"_See_? Walaupun kita akan berpisah dan pergi dari Korea untuk mencapai komitmen kita selama ini. Kita masih bisa saling mengenang masa-masa _'jahiliah'_ kita dulu. Aku tahu memang berat untuk melepaskan sahabat-sahabat _absurd_ tapi setia seperti kalian apalagi berpisah jarak..."

"..._Stop it_. Kamu seperti berbicara dengan pacarmu saja, Myeon." Kata Kris melemparkan soal Kimia di hadapannya pada SuHo.

"Sadar atau tidak kita memang seperti 'berpacaran' ala sahabat. Lihat saja kita sudah tahu keburukan dan kebaikan dari masing-masing individu. Setiap malam minggu selalu bersama karena tidak ada pasangan. Nonton film bersama siang maupun tengah malam. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama tanpa ada kehadiran seorang _yeoja_. Demi apapun kalau pernikahan sesama jenis di legalkan di Korea, aku yakin 1000% kalau kita akan menikah,"

_Pletakk_

"_In your dream, Mr. Kim_!" sungut LuHan tidak terima. SuHo hanya tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Kita semua hidup di zaman yang sudah maju. Kalian semua punya Line, Skype, Facebook dan Twitter, bukan? Jadikanlah itu sebagai media melepas rindu kalian. Ayolah, setelah percakapan ini tidak ada lagi yang bersedih dan merengek rindu pada satu sama lain. Kita harus tetap teguh untuk mencapi komitmen dan cita-cita kita. Kita satu, ingat?"

Semua menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Beban yang mereka rasakan tadi menguap entah kemana setelah mendengar penjelasan SuHo barusan.

Kris berdiri dari tempatnya lalu mengulurkan tangannya di tengah-tengah. SuHo mengulurkan tangannya juga dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Kris. Semua saling pandang lalu tersenyum penuh arti dan mengulurkan tangan mereka.

"_We Are..._"

"_ONE!_"

Setelah mengucapkannya mereka semua tertawa keras dan merangkul satu sama lain. Tidak ada lagi kata rindu. Tidak ada lagi acara menangis sampai mata bengkak. Mereka semua memang akan berpisah. Tapi itu semua untuk mencapai cita-cita mereka semua. Sesuatu yang mereka dambakan.

Mereka tidak akan pergi dari negara ini dengan kesedihan. Tapi dengan kenangan dan memori indah yang selalu mereka kenang. Mereka yakin kalau memang mereka adalah 'jodoh' mereka akan bertemu lagi bagaimana pun caranya dan dimana pun. Persahabatan yang akan mereka ingat dan akan menjadi memori terindah di kehidupan mereka.

Mereka berjanji saat mereka bertemu lagi...mereka harus sudah sukses. Itulah tekad mereka. Melihat wajah-wajah bengal khas anak SMA di hadapan mereka menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk siapapun dan sekitarnya. Suatu saat nanti.

..._Yah, suatu saat nanti_

.

.

.

.

"KALIAN BER-12 BISA DIAM TIDAK. INI PERPUSTAKAAN BUKAN PASAR. KALAU INGIN RIBUT SANA KELUAR!"

Mereka terdiam dan langsung terduduk di tempatnya. Saling pandang dan tertawa kecil dengan kelakuan bodoh mereka.

"...Aku lupa kalau kita masih di perpustakaan." Bisik LuHan yang kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal yang terbengkalai. Semua menganggukkan kepala setuju dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

1 sahabat = 1000 memori

_Tidak peduli seberapa jauhnya jarak kita_

_Tidak peduli tempat yang akan kita injak nanti_

_Tidak peduli waktu yang akan berlalu_

_Tidak peduli dengan rasa rindu yang akan membuncah_

_Kita akan tetap menjadi satu_

_Kenangan _

_Memori_

_Gambaran_

_Kenangan kita akan menjadi seperti film nantinya_

_Yang akan kita ceritakan pada anak-cucu kita_

_Yang tidak mengenal kata 'The End'_

_Karena kita tahu bagaimana pun caranya kita akan bertemu nantinya_

_Tidak terhitung sudah berapa banyak cerita yang sudah kita bagi selama ini_

_Tidak terhitung lagi waktu yang kita habiskan selama ini_

_Tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya perasaan suka maupun duka yang kita jalani bersama_

_Tidak terhitung sudah berapa roll film yang kita habiskan hanya untuk membuat film tentang persahabatan kita_

_Persahabatan yang tidak akan putus walaupun kita berpisah_

_Kita akan bertemu lagi_

_Yakinkan itu dalam diri kalian_

**._. Bagaimana? Aneh? Gak ngerti? Hoho. Itu sudah biasa /eh/. Setelah membaca tulisan yang aku sendiri gak ngert #plakk. Coret. Canda /apa deh/. Mohon untuk semua pembaca /gak maksa/ untuk meninggalkan beberapa kata-kata. Gamsahamnida! /bow. OuO9**

***Plus yang mau temenan sama author hoho. Bisa kirim PM. Ditunggu! Hoho OuO**


End file.
